


What Does Tommy See In Sam That He Doesn't See In Wilbur? (Or Techno, He's Fine Too)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, bittersweet fluff, mining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy starts spending more time with Sam while gearing up for the Revolution against Manburg and Wilbur is worried that he's losing his little brother.Techno plays middle man one more time. He hopes it will be enough.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	What Does Tommy See In Sam That He Doesn't See In Wilbur? (Or Techno, He's Fine Too)

Tommy’s with Sam again. Why’s Tommy with Sam again? They have a war to prepare for. What are they doing?

 _Breathe_  
Tubbo’s with Sam. So Sam must be okay.  
**Why is Tommy with Sam**

* * *

Tommy is pacing the ravine. He needs to leave soon. We had planned to go mining with Sam today.

“Why Sam?”

“He’s nice.”

“But why Sam?” Tommy couldn’t pick out the quality of Wilbur’s voice. It was demanding. It was questioning. It was vulnerable. It was loud. It was assertive. It was soft. It was hurt.

Tommy got defensive. “It’s just Sam.”

“But why Sam? Why go to Sam when I am right here?”

“You don’t like mining.”

Wilbur could not argue with that. “Why Sam? Can’t you to with Tubbo?”

“Tubbo needs protecting in the caves. I can’t do that when I need to do more mining than playing around. Sam can protect me.”

“I can protect you.”

“You don’t like mining Wilbur,” Tommy reminded him. “Do you even have a weapon equipped?”

“No.”

Tommy threw his hands in the air. “This is why I need to go mining!”

“Tommy-”

“Look Wilbur. We are going to war. We need to be ready. I know you want me safe. Look! I’m taking Sam!”

_Not Sam. Not Sam._

“Wilbur,” a new voice cut in.

_Techno. It’s Techno._

“I’ll go mining with him.” Techno turned and caught Tommy’s eye. “I like mining. I can protect you.”

“But I want to mine with-”

“Your big brother,” Techno cut Tommy off, giving him a look. "Well, the next best thing anyways. I'm not your brother. Not really."

Wilbur gives a tight nod.

_This is a better plan._

Tommy deflated. “Where to Techno?” he asked, no enthusiasm whatsoever. "And you are absolutely my big brother." He grabbed a pick from the nearest chest. "Stop fighting it."

“Tommy.”

“What?” he bit. They were on their way to a mine further from their base. Tommy and Tubbo had already excavated everything there was to excavate in Pogtopia.

“Don’t get too attached.”

“What?”

“Don’t get too attached.”

“You’re going to have to give me more than that Big Man.”

“To Sam.”

“What?”

“Sam’s part of the Badlands, they’re going to side with Schlatt.”

Tommy was quite.

“Tommy.”

“What?"

"I’m here for you.”

“I know.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Tommy nodded. He took a breath and straightened his back. “Which cave are we going to Big Man? We’ve been walking for a while.”

“We needed to have a long talk.”

“Most of that walk was done in silence.”

Techno laughed. It was a nice sound. “Don’t get too attached to Sam.”

“I know.”

“You said you were keeping me at arms length so I wouldn’t hurt you.”

_He did say that._

“I get that. I’m not great with comfort so it’s fine. But I still see you as my little brother. I don’t like seeing you broken.”

“I’m not broken,” Tommy but in.

“Phil would agree with me.”

“I’m not broken.”

“You told me to leave you alone Tommy. Me. Technobalde. Wilbur broken you.”

Tommy was silent.

“Wilbur’s gone.”

“I know.”

“I want Wilbur back.”

“Me too.”

“I want my older brother.”

“I’m here.”

Tommy let out a dry laugh. “You aren’t Wilbur.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes more.

“That’s not Wilbur. He has his face. He has his voice. But that is not Wilbur.”

They had stopped walking. They were at a familiar cliff face. “Tommy.”

“Yes Techno?”

“Don’t get burned.” He opened the secret entrance to the base. “You and Sam will be on opposing sides of this war.”

Sam was milling around his base, doing little tasks. _He waited for him._

“Have fun mining with Sam.” Techno said in his monotone voice. Betraying no emotion. “Remember to came back and pick me up for the walk back.”

Tommy’s face lit up. He rammed himself into Techno’s side, giving him a tight hug. “Thank you.” He bolted to Sam in an instant.

* * *

Techno felt the jealously creeping in.

He didn’t like when Tommy was broken. He was trying to make Tommy happy. It hurt that his happiness came from Sam nowadays. Where did he go wrong? He knows what Wilbur did. That was clear.

Techno sat himself down in front of the little farm. He waved to Sam and Tommy before they started their expedition.

It was nice to see Tommy smile.

He wouldn’t smile for long. They’d have to go back to Pogtopia. They’d have to leave Sam. He’d be stuck with only Techno and not-Wilbur. At least he’d have Tubbo and Niki, but both of them are associated with the war.

Maybe that’s why he liked Sam. They may be in the war effort, but he’s not part of it. At least not yet.

Techno knows that Tommy’s smile will drop somewhere along the path back to Pogtopia. Techno knows the Tommy will associate that walk with him. He will like Techno even less.

He just hoped that when Sam fought for the other side and Tommy got burned once again, he’d remember that Techno did this for him.  
That Techno was on his side.


End file.
